The Face of Nothingness
A Source of Emptiness Hueco Mundo, the world of Hollows, a place that always remains in night time, where the Arrancars and Hollows reside. Within that world, lied another Hollow, a Vasto Lorde-class at that, though he was not like the others. In'nen, a Vasto Lorde who is covered in his own negative emotions, in a cloak of darkness that hides his entire appearance under it. He stared at a Adjuchas-class Hollow trying to crawl away from him, his empty pupiless white eyes merely stared at the Hollow. Missing both its legs after In'nen himself tore them off. razor teeth emerged from In'nen's body, stretching in a straight line from his chest to his abdomen, openning up like a mouth would. The Hollow stared into the In'nen's "mouth", as he saw more empty eyes openning and glaring at him as black tentacles came up and began to grip his body, slowly pulling him into the mouth. The Hollow, a monster that is an enemy to the Soul Society, was crying for mercy, but there was no one there to hear it, In'nen had already killed the others and now it was time for...dinner. The Hollow was pulled into the mouth in one piece. The mouth closed. In'nen has eaten, and didn't get any extra weight from such a meal. "My, my, Weiss-kun, you were right, he really is empty, or was. Now I bet he's full from that snack" A voice came from behind In'nen, he turned to see a man wearing a black suit adorned with a hat, his hair was short and black and his eyes were purple. "That's now what I meant by empty. Kaenjin, if you're going to make jokes, make them funny, or try to make me laugh at the least" Another voice spoke, but only In'nen and Kaenjin heard it. An emotionless voice with a cold tone. Weiss sat within Kaenjin's Inner World, a black void with rubble everywhere, the remains of a city as it appeared and Weiss was sitting on one of the remains of what seems to be a building, simply sitting and seeing viewing the outside world through Kaenjin's eyes. "Welp, why is he of interest to you then?" Kaenjin nonchalantly asked Weiss "He does not interest me at all, I merely sensed a great amount of negativity and wanted to know what it is. Simple as that" Weiss replied with a calm reply. "Oh, Weiss-kun, you're such a tsundere sometimes~ Or are you a Kuudere instead?" Kaenjin was obviously tempting with Weiss, but to no success, Weiss remained emotionless without a single change in his expression. A growling sound was being heared from In'nen "Oh! Is that wild dog the source of negativity? He must be emo" Kaenjin said as he gleefully chuckled at In'nen "Kaenjin" "Yes, Weiss-kun?" "Duck" Kaenjin immediately grabbed his hat and ducked down as In'nen was about to strike him with his claws, moving in high speed and reaching Kaenjin in a split second "Quack. Thank you, Weiss-kun" Kaenjin thanked Weiss and vanished after dodging In'nens attack, appearing behind him, but had some distance away from him. Without a second to rest In'nen charged at Kaenjin again, this time, Kaenjin was well prepared this time, whispering the words "Jikanteishi" In'nen's charge halted as he leaped, remainning in mid air, as his claws were an inch close to coming in contact with Kaenjin's eye ball. Time has halted. Kaenjin walked around the beast as he observed it carefully "Well, Weiss-kun, it is indeed not another Hollow" "Of course not, that's a Vasto Lorde. A very rare Hollow. However, he is still quite different" "Why is that?" "He's very body is covered in pure negative energy that I sensed from such a far away distance" "Oh ho! So he's a tough one! But he was honestly not much. I'll just kill him here and prove it" With that said, Kaenjin ended his conversation with Weiss. Around In'nen, Kaenjin prepared a Kido spell, from the front Kaenjin casted Kakusu Hitode, the bullets froze along with time. From the right he snapped his fingers, unleashing a large flame that also froze with time. From the back He casted a Danku and from the left he casted an enormous Shakkahō. Teleporting upwards and creating a platform to stand on. Kaenjin charged his cero and fired it. Immediately teleporting away from In'nen, he snapped his fingers, cancelling out Jikanteishi. All the offensive spells hit In'nen with tremendous power, the first attack, Kakusu Hitode sent him crashing into the Danku shield behind him while the other two spells created a large explosions as they impacted him. Finally, the cero was last to strike and create a larger explosion and a cloud of dust. A Monster That Doesn't Blink Kaenjin sighed in disappointment at his easy win against In'nen, he walked away, believing he had already won. Black tentacles suddenly emerged from the white desert from beneath Kaenjin, gripping him and others slashing him. From the white sand, In'nen emerged unscatched. Slowly coming out of the sand like a zombie coming out of his grave like in the movies. Kaenjin quickly freed himself by teleporting behind In'nen, whispering "Sōkatsui" And releasing a blue electric blast of energy at point blank range at In'nen. A sound of breaking bones was heard, In'nen grabbed Kaenjin's wrist, breaking his hand with sheer strength alone, Kaenjin's smiling expression didn't fade, but his eyes showed shock. In'nen was damaged, a large hole in his chest was the only injury he...had recieved until it immediately regenerating. Kaenjin motions his hand as fast as he could but it was grabbed once more by In'nen and broken badly. It appeared that Kaenjin couldn't cast any spells or save himself from this monster....that is if he needed motions to cast spells. "Zaiten Sōkatsui" Was heared before an enormous wave of energy blasted from the middle of Kaenjin's torso, obliterating anything that stood before him. As the blast faded, the very ground was also wiped out, only In'nen hands remained, still grabbing Kaenjin. Kaenjin loosened the grips and healed his broken bones. In'nen rose again, his arms both torn off and half his body missing from the upper part of his body. "That's just unfair" Kaenjin said. In'nens missing part of his body grew black tentacles that charged towards Kaenjin. Fortunately, Kaenjin had healed his bones and snapped his fingers together, unleashing a devastating wave of fire to burn the tentacles, though with no effect. The tentacles grew dragon-like heads at the tip without eyes. Their mouths openned as they all shrieked together, firing several pitch black cero shots from their mouths at Kaenjin, who evaded them all thanks to his teleportation. Appearing behind In'nen, Kaenjin was prepared to attack, but was impaled by spikes growing from In'nen back. Coughing out blood and having a shocked look in his eyes alone. Kaenjin saw two empty eyes staring at him, from In'nen's back "You...You are a monster...but not mindless....You are actually intelligent....Hehe, I praise you" Kaenjin said, in a more serious tone. In'nen quickly returned his body back to its humanoid form, including the spikes disappearing into his back, and grabbed Kaenjin's face and right hand. In'nen brutally tore off Kaenjin's arm off. With so much pain running through his head, Kaenjin's couldn't focus well enough to cast any spells. The darkness covering In'nen, or the negative energy, began to surround Kaenjin's body from his face where In'nen was gripping him. His hat dropped on the white sand of Hueco Mundo as Kaenjin's entire body was coated in negative energy. Kaenjin began to feel a shortage of air, there were no holes after all. It felt as if he was locked inside a box, slowly getting smaller and smaller, crashing bit by bit. Which was actually happening. Kaenjin was unable of casting any spells in that situation, fearing the negative energy may survive it and will simply harm Kaenjin in such a tight spot. A Never Changing Face "Weiss-kun~ Oh, Weiss-kun~ Where are you?~" Kaenjin called out to Weiss who remained sitted where remained the entire time. Lifting his head up to reply he said "You want me to save you, don't you?" Weiss asked Kaenjin "Oh, yes, please, if you don't want lil' ol' me to die" "In all honesty, I don't care, you may as well die like the idiot you are. But, I see no reason not to save you, same as I see no reason to save you" "Oh, thank you! I promise I'll get you that dress you always wanted after this" "I never wanted anything to begin with" Weiss said, ending his conversation with Kaenjin in his mind. Outside in Hueco Mundo, Kaenjin stopped moving as the negative energy began to slowly crush him, suddenly, a pale skinned fist emerged, tearing the negative energy and striking In'nen's face. A large burst of wind blew through the area, as In'nen was sent flying meters away, as he hit a large boulder, it broke into nothing but rubble. In'nen emerged from the rubble, regenerating his face that was badly disfigured from that last punch. He stared and saw Weiss standing before Kaenjin who began healing himself. Weiss wore a white suit completed with a tie. His pale skin made him blend well with the white desert of Hueco Mundo. Weiss turned his head to see Kaenjin "I'd call you pathetic, but you were a bit too cocky, you underustimated him harshly" "Oh shut up! What are you? My kung fu teacher?" With that said by Kaenjin, Weiss turned back to face In'nen who completely regenerated. Weiss raised his hand, showing he absorbed the negative energy entirely into him "You have quite a high amount of hatred and despair. Could it be...you were wronged?" Weiss said to In'nen. He knew In'nen would understand him, merely after seeing his battle against Kaenjin, he knew In'nen could think like any...well, Hollow would, which was good enough for Weiss. "I take back what I said. I am interested, in knowing the source of your negative emotions, so please, allow me to beat the living shit out of you so that I may absorb you entirely" Weiss' voice was...well, as calm, nonchalant and cold as always, but what he said was one of those rare things for him to say. In'nen's mouth suddenly became visible, it openned revealing nothing but white emptiness within it, appearing somewhat slimy, teeth began to emerge as well. As In'nen took a deep breath and unleashed a screeching scream that began to shatter the surroundings, even Kaenjin plugged his ears after his arm was healed from the sound. Weiss remained in his spot, and simply walked towards In'nen. Cracking sounds of In'nen flesh beginning to break like a Hollow's mask would began to emerge as he walked closer to In'nen. When getting closer, half of Weiss' face broke like a mask. Weiss stretched his arm forward, grabbing In'nen's mouth and forcibly shutting him up. The broken part of Weiss' face revealed a black skull, Weiss' skull, and his eye ball still inside it, staring at In'nen as it regenerated "A little late to say this, but. Shut up" Weiss said and delivered a powerful punch to In'nen's stomach, a punch so powerful, a gust of wind was released when it came in contact with In'nen's stomach. In'nen bit Weiss' hand and tore it off, and immediately proceeded to stab Weiss in the face with his claws that extended, however, Weiss nonchalantly tilted his head, avoiding the claws and throwing In'nen away. In'nen immediately got up after hitting the ground and charged at Weiss running towards him, preparing to punch Weiss. Weiss ran as well towards In'nen, ready to deliver another punch. The two Hollows clashed with their fists, but In'nen quickly lost as his arm but being torn apart by Weiss' punch. Weiss, stepped on In'nen's foot as In'nen tried to step back, stopping him from escaping. He grabbed In'nen by the collar and began to punch him in the face from each side, left and right, left, right, left, right repeatedly, again and again. Making In'nen appear as a helpless child against a bully. Weiss stoppd and released In'nen, who fell on his knees. Weiss grabbed In'nen's head and began to absorb the negative energy "The source of your feelings, show it to me" Weiss said. As he absorbed the negative energy, several flashbacks appeared before him. Each showing a young woman smiling, and later showing many violent images of dead corpses, blood and knives. Suddenly, In'nen grabbed Weiss' hand and tried to take Weiss' hand off of his head with no success. "So...a tragedy has befallen you. You were misunderstood and judged by your incapability of speech. You were wronged after all. However, even if such a thing occured to you, I feel no pity towards you" Cruel words escaped Weiss' mouth. With his hand that grabbed In'nen's released its grip, Weiss grabbed In'nen by the neck instead, pulling him towards Weiss to face him up close "I feel no need to say, I'm sorry for your lose, or, I wish I could help. I feel nothing at all. I feel no interest anymore. Goodbye then" Weiss raised his fist upwards preparing to punch In'nen in the face. All That Is Wrong A disturbing giggle was being heared then, In'nen's eyes became slitted in a crescent shape, showing a sign of amusement. Without a warning, hundreds to thousands of spikes emerged from In'nen's body, impaling Weiss many times. Weiss was sent flying by the impact of the spikes, landing not far away. He stood up, his expression did not change, though his body was covered in holes all over. The spikes returned into In'nen's body. In'nen stood up as a mad laughter slowly grew louder and louder out of his mouth "A ruse? Or simply a mental breakdown? Hmm, maybe I should've beaten the living shit out of you harder" Weiss said, seeing In'nen's unexpected reaction. A closer look showed black tears flowing from his eyes, truely an abnormal sight. Kaenjin, however, merely chuckled at this view, standing up with his sleeve torn and his hat back on his head with his wounds healed he said "Weiss-kun~ If you want to keep playing, please make it quick, after all, One Piece Film Z is out on theatres tommorow and I don't wanna miss it" "It'll take another while for this to end" "You troll" Kaenjin said, ending his conversation with Weiss and disappearing from sights. In'nen charged towards Weiss on all four like a wild animal, when reaching him, he sent two kicks towards Weiss, only to have them both evaded by him, then scratching and slashing Weiss' body, but without any effect. Weiss punched In'nen's stomach, but the damage and results were different than before, until Weiss created a large black crystal that impaled through In'nen's stomach and back. In'nen however, was not very effected by it either, simply punching Weiss in the face multiple times the same manner Weiss did to him before. Weiss glared at In'nen charging a white cero from his eyes, In'nen openned his mouth also charging a pitch black cero. In such close range to each other and with such power, the outcome was expected, a huge blast seperated the two from each other. Weiss immediately regenerated from his damaged, while In'nen shapeshifted once more, creating many eyeless dragon heads towards Weiss, who with another cero, wiped them out with ease. Suddenly, In'nen appeared before Weiss, delivering an uppercut to the chin. Weiss returned a punch to In'nen but with more damaged, crushing his head to the ground. Take a second to glare at Weiss, In'nen unleashed his spiritual energy. It was pitch black much like him, hiding his body and only showing his eyes and mouth. Many more eyes emerged from In'nen's body as the mouth on his chest openned again. Weiss also released his white colored spiritual energy. The two charged at each other, In'nen let out a large shriek before the two clashed, creating an explosion from their spiritual energy mixing. The explosion was larger than the others, leaving a large crater. In'nen stood, staring at the night sky of Hueco Mundo, with his body torn and damaged, while Weiss walked to him unscatched. "You stood well against me. You're a monster, but you're not mindless. You're merciless but not unforgivable. You...I am not sure what else I can say to you honestly, but oh well, good night, Inu-kun" In'nen's eyes openned in shock at Weiss' last words. Weiss walked out of the crater as Kaenjin waited for him, turning to smoke and returning to Kaenjin's Inner World, sitting on the same rubble as before "You do realize, leaving my body weakens your spiritual abilities, not that you need them anyway" Weiss didn't reply to Kaenjin. Kaenjin shrugged and teleported out of Hueco Mundo, leaving In'nen where he is, slowly regenerating from his physical damage but remainning with mental damage. The End. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Arcless Story